A Moment Like This
by Andrea
Summary: Ron gets the nerve to ask Hermione out and they go on a first date. With Ron Dragging Harry and Cho along... Extreme Fluff! Added Authors Note
1. A Moment Like This

Takes place in the summer between fifth and sixth year. Be warned it gets fluffy. 

_A moment like this_   
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_   
_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_   
_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_   
_Kelly Clarkson_

Ron Weasley checked his reflection once more in living room mirror. His newly cut hair (now nice and spiky) lay untamable on his head. He took his hands and patted down his hair as well as he could but it seemed to be an impossible task. Normally he would let his hair go wild but today isn't just any other day. Today is the day that Hermione arrives at the burrow. Not that she hasn't been here before. In fact she has been here many times. The reason today is so important is because he is finally going to reveal something he never wanted to. He is going to tell a girl, and not just any girl, how he fells about her. How he has felt since at least second year when she was petrified. It was then he realized how much he, and Harry too, both depend on her. 

Deciding his hair was probably a lost cause, he straightened his shirt and turned around to find his sister staring at him. 

"What??" 

"That is the ninth time this morning you've fixed your hair" 

"So?" 

"Hermione is coming over today right?" she smirked 

"Yeah..." 

"Ron has a crush!" she sang 

"Harry Potter" that was all Ron had to say to shut his sister up 

"Are you going to tell her?" she began again 

"Tell her what?" 

"That you fancy her you git!" 

"None of your business!" 

She paused, "Um...Is...." 

"Harry is coming over Friday" Ron answered her question before she could finish it 

"Ah. So you have two days to confess your undying love for Hermione" 

"Oh..Shut up!" 

Ron glared at his sister who still had that annoying smirk on her face and stomped out of the living room and into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple off the counter and took a seat at the large table. Hermione should be arriving by floo powder around noon time. His dad used his connections to get her fireplace hooked up to the network. After some lunch they can go for a walk and he'll spill his guts. Not literally of course. That would be pretty gross. He took a big bite of his apple. He started to wonder what Hermione's response will be. She will either be totally disgusted or she'll some how feel the same way. Or, what if she already has feelings for someone else? like Harry for instance. After all what girl would choose him, Ron Weasley, over the famous Harry Potter?. Harry has money, fame, and looks (well he isn't going to analyze his best friends looks too much) and what does he have? no money, definitely not fame and not the greatest looks (in his opinion anyway). 

"Are you okay sweetie?" his mother entered the kitchen 

"If you had to choose between me and Harry who would you pick?" he blurted out 

"What?" 

"Never mind" he sank into his chair 

"Why would I want to choose between you and Harry?.........oh.....Your afraid Hermione would rather be with Harry?" 

"Does everyone know!??" 

"Your not the best at hiding how your feeling dear" 

"Oh" 

"Well as Hermione ever shown any interest in Harry?" 

"No....." 

"There ya go" 

"But..." 

"Stop fussing over it dear and just tell her" 

"Easier said than done" Ron muttered to him self 

THUD! 

Ron jumped up from the kitchen table and ran into the living room where he found Hermione sitting on the floor covered in ash, her trunk and Crookshanks beside her. 

"Hermione! Are you okay??" 

"Yeah I'm fine. Just not used to traveling by Floo powder that's all" Hermione stood up and started brushing off as much of the ash as she could "Hi Ginny. Mrs. Weasley" 

Ginny who was sitting on the couch smiled. Crookshanks took this opportunity to run out of the room. 

"Come and have some lunch" Mrs. Weasley smiled widely "Ginny, dear, do tell your brothers to come in side" 

"All right" she frowned and quickly walked through the kitchen and out the front door. 

"Where are they?" Hermione asked as they walked to the kitchen and took seats beside each other. 

"Um Fred and George are playing Quidditch...as best as you can with two people....Percy is at work....and so is dad" 

"So have you heard from Harry recently?" 

"Yeah. Owled him yesterday. Haven't heard back yet though....last I heard nothing new had happened, Muggles still treating him like crap, you know, same old thing" 

"Poor Harry. I wish there was something I could do" she frowned 

"Me too" Ron sighed 

"Here you two go" Mrs. Weasley plunked a plate full of bacon sandwiches down on the table "Take as many as you like" 

"Thank You" Hermione grabbed a sandwich 

"Your welcome" Mrs. Weasley sat across from them and helped her self to the plate of sandwiches 

At that moment Ginny entered the kitchen with the twins right behind her. 

"Looks smashing Mum!" Fred gushed 

"The best!" George added 

"No!" 

"Awww mum! you didn't even hear our proposal!" Fred argued through a mouth full of bacon 

"We just want to...." 

"I don't want to hear another word! I'm tired of these get rich schemes of yours!" 

"They aren't schemes!" George replied almost sounding offended at the idea 

"That accusation really gets us here" Fred patted his chest 

"We just want to bring some light into others lives" George said somberly 

Ron swallowed the last of his sandwich and nudged Hermione motioning for them to leave. These arguments always lasted a long time and they happen at least twice a day. Hermione nodded and followed Ron out side. 

"I thought we should get out of there before it gets to dirty" 

"Good idea" Hermione wandered to the pig pen and leaned against the fence. 

Ron followed and stood beside her. 'This is it' he thought 'I can finally tell her how I feel'. He tried opening his mouth to speak but all that came out was a squeak. He prayed Hermione had not heard that and tried again. "Hermione" his voice came out a little higher then he would have liked. He sounded like he was faced with Aragog again. 

"Yes?" 

"I just....I wanted...." 

"Cat got your tongue?" she giggled 

"What?" 

"Sorry. Muggle saying" 

"I wish you and Harry would stop doing that!" he said frustrated 

"Doing what?" 

"Using all those Muggle sayings! I have sit looking like an idiot until one of you explains it to me" 

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget you have grown up in the wizarding world away from Muggles" 

"Hmffff" Ron snorted 

"Anyway, you were saying....." 

"What?" 

"Honestly Ron! Do you have that short of a memory? before the Muggle thing you had started saying something" 

"Oh! um I wanted to tell you......." his voice drifted off. His mind didn't seem to want to continue talking. 'Just say it!' he yelled at him self 'Hermione is your friend! you can tell her!'. "I really li...." he was cut off by something crashing right into his stomach knocking the wind out of him. It was Errol. The grey owl now laid on the ground with a letter in his beak. Hermione took the letter while Ron held his stomach. "Freaking owl!" he wheezed. 

"It's from Harry!" 

"Open it then" 

Hermione ripped open the envelope and started reading the letter out loud..... 

_Dear Ron,_

_I would have replied sooner but Errol passed out as soon as he arrived. He didn't awake for at least an hour. Anyway, I gave him some of Hedwigs food and water so hopefully he'll make it back to you all right. Not a lot to report but guess who owled me the other day? Cho! I could hardly believe it. She didn't say much except the usual 'Hi. How are you?' stuff. She also said she is looking forward to beating me at Quidditch (yeah right). She said some other stuff as well but I'll save that for Friday. Hermione's arriving early? bet your excited about that! Does this mean you are going to tell her? Oh, If she is there then she's probably reading this...Hey Hermione!. On Friday I'm planning on taking the knight bus to the Leaky Cauldron and then I'll use Floo powder to get to your place. I'm not looking forward to that part.._

_See You Friday,_

_Harry_

"What does he mean by 'Are you going to tell her?'. Are you hiding something from me?" she sounded hurt 

"No! Yes but it's not what you think! I...." 

"I can't believe this! Am I just the girl you run to for help with your homework? I thought I was your friend! you should be able to tell me anything you tell Harry" 

"Hermione you are our friend! there are just certain things that are harder to tell a girl about" 

"Like?" 

"Like girls. And lets get one thing clear, we don't like you cause you are smart, that is just a bonus. We like you because of you. Because of who you are" 

"Prove it" 

"Eh?" 

"Tell me what Harry was talking about. Don't leave me out of these things. Besides, I can give you a girls perspective" 

"Umm..." 

"Come on! Tell me what you haven't told me yet" 

Ron took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and tried to mentally prepare him self. 'You can do this!!' he yelled at him self in his mind over and over until it finally came out. Again it happened in a little more of a high pitched voice then he cared for. 

"IthinkIaminlovewithyou" 

"What?" 

"I" 

"Uh huh" 

"Think" 

"Yeah" 

"I" 

"Okay" 

"Am" 

"Keep going..." 

"In" 

"Right" 

"Love" 

"With me??" she covered her mouth in suprise 

'Here it comes' Ron frowned 'she doesn't feel the same way and she's going to reject me' 

"Oh my god....Ron.....I don't know what to say....I........wait! you think??" 

"Okay, I know" 

"I...I...how long?" 

"Does it matter?" Ron could tell from the look in her eyes that it seemed to matter to her "I don't know really. I think i've always had a thing for you but the day I realized I was in love with you was halloween last year. I dunno what happened. I just looked at you from across the table and got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's hard to explain. I just remember thinking how beautiful you looked in your school robes and your hair with those purple clip thingys" 

Hermione smiled "Your remember how I had my hair?" 

"Course I do" 

"Oh, Ron, I..." 

"Let me guess. You don't feel the same way or you would rather be with Harry. I knew it" 

"I don't want to be with Harry. He's my friend" 

"So am I" he frowned. 

"Would you let me finish before you jump to conclusions?" 

"Sorry" 

"I......." 

BAMN! 

Thunder rolled in the distance. Rain started to lightly fall from the sky. Getting heavier as time passed. 

"We should go in" Hermione started to head back to the house but Ron didn't want to go back inside. Sure that meant they wouldn't get soaked from the rain but it also meant they wouldn't have the privacy to finish this conversation. Even in his own bedroom he rarely gets alone time. Seems like Ginny, Fred and George, or his parents are always walking in for some reason. 

"Wait! Let me do one thing first" 

"Ron! I'm co...." before she could continue talking Ron cut her off with a simple sweet kiss on the lips "....ld" 

"Thats all I wanted to do. We better get inside now..." Ron shivered. He couldn't believe he had just kissed her. Maybe he was on a roll today. First confessing his feelings and then kissing her. There is a reason he's in Gryffindor. 

"You have to let _me_ do something first" 

Before Ron could ask her what she leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. Ron never wanted this kiss to end. Kissing Hermione literally felt like heaven on earth for him. He had nothing to compare it with having never kissed another girl before but he could tell right away he never wanted to be with anyone but her. 

Hermione finally broke the kiss Ron didn't know how much later. 

Both stood in silence not knowing what to say until Hermione whispered "I love you too" 

_Boy that's a sappy ending eh? well there is nothing like a good fluffy fic. Inspired by the end scene in the movie where Hermione's too shy to hug Ron._

_If you liked please let me know, there is no point in keeping it up if no one likes it._

_Andrea_


	2. First Date

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_  
_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_  
_Do you like my stupid hair?_  
_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_  
_I'm too scared of what you think_  
_You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_  
_Honest, let's make this night last forever_  
_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Blink 182_

Ron Weasley once again found him self in front of the mirror. But this time he wasn't preparing to spill his guts to a girl. He did that three days ago in the pouring rain. No, this time he is trying to prepare for the big date. Yep. Tonight will be his very first date (he doesn't count the Yule ball disaster). And he thought telling her how he felt was nerve wracking. He once again straightened his dress shirt before returning to his hair. At least they won't be alone. As soon as Harry arrived Ron made him ask Cho on a double date with him and Hermione. He could tell Hermione was not happy about that. She obviously wanted their first date to be just the two of them but Ron figured the more people the better.

"I think your hair is a lost cause"

Ron turned around to find his best friend right behind him. He also had on a dress shirt and pants along with a black tie.

"Back at'ca" Ron shot back

"I never said mine wasn't one" Harry laughed

"I think I'm going to be sick" Ron moaned

"Least you weren't forced into asking her out by your 'best friend'.."

"You've been crushing on her since third year, I was just helping you out"

"Yeah sure. You just don't want to make an ass of your self in front of Hermione"

"That too"

"Though she's already seen you do that a million times at school"

"Yeah but as a friend! this time I'd be making an ass of my self as her boyfriend"

"And there is a difference?"

"Well yeah" Ron replied as if it was obvious

Harry rolled his eyes and took a seat on the couch. Ron again gave up on his hair and took a seat beside Harry. All that is left to do really is to wait for Hermione to finish getting ready and that could take a while. He remembered how long it took her to get ready for the Yule Ball and he wasn't even her date then. 'Stupid Krum' he once again silently cursed the Quidditch player.

Both Harry and Ron sat in silence for the next ten minutes waiting for her to finish getting ready. He wasn't sure why Harry stayed quiet but he was afraid he would throw up if he spoke. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so nervous and scared plus happy at the same time. Maybe during their first kiss......

"Okay..I'm ready" Hermione whispered as she nervously walked into the room. She wore a white blouse with a flowered skirt.

Ron jumped up from the couch and made his way to Hermione "You look..hot...I mean very nice" he stuttered

"Thank you" she smiled

Both stood quietly not knowing what to say next when, thankfully, Harry spoke up.

"Maybe we should go so I can have a date to be awkward with"

'Thank you!' Ron thought gratefully 'He has already saved us and the date hasn't even started yet'

"Yes lets get going" Hermione stepped into the fire place first and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder "Diagon Alley!" and with a burst of green flame she disappeared. Ron then grabbed some powder for him self and did the exact same thing. It was then Harrys turn. He grabbed the powder and got into the fire place "Ugh, here we go....Diagon Alley!" the green flames once again wrapped them selves around Harry and he vanished from the Weasleys fire place.

With a thud Ron landed in The Leaky Cauldron. Covered in soot he quickly got out of the fire place and joined Hermione who stood a few feet away trying to brush away ashes from her skirt.

"Harry coming?" she asked with out looking up

"Yeah he should be right behind me" Ron coughed

They didn't have to wait long for Harry to fall out of the large fire place also covered in ashes and soot. He has never gotten the handle on Floo powder and he has told Ron on several occasions how much he hates it.

"I can NOT wait till I can Apparate" Harry mumbled as he pulled him self off of the ground

"Wheres Cho meeting us?" Hermione asked

"Um at the restaurant" Ron answered for Harry "Which we should get too cause they'll give our table away if we're late"

With out another word the trio left The Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley where they walked up the narrow street until they reached "Neptune" a small new restaurant that Ron swore Trelawney must have named. Cho already stood out side. She wore a simple red dress with thin straps.

"Hi Harry" she beamed

"Hi Cho. You look very nice" he smiled and couldn't help but glance at Ron, remembering his greeting for Hermione.

"Thank you! shall we go in?"

All three nodded and followed Cho into the restaurant. Tables of all different shapes and sizes filled the dining area. It being a wizarding restaurant there was no need for waiters; a single witch stood behind a podium looking extremely bored. At the site of the two couples she jumped up and immediately greeted them.

"Hello! how can I help you??"

"I have a reservation for Weasley" Ron told her

"Of course" the witch smiled "Follow me"

She led them to the back of the restaurant to a table shaped like a basic circle. Ron was very thankful that they didn't end up with a table shaped like a star or the moon. He took the seat beside Hermione while Harry sat on the other side of him; and Cho sat beside Harry.

"This is interesting. I've never been to a wizarding restaurant like this before" Hermione picked up her menu and looked it over

"I imagine it would be a lot like a Muggle restaurant. Isn't it?" Cho picked up her menu

"No. They have people bring you your food"

"Wouldn't that take a while?" she asked

"It usually does"

"Interesting" Cho started reading her menu

"I didn't realize how expensive this place would be" Ron muttered nervously. He had a small stash of money saved up (which he was originally going to use for new dress robes but Fred and George suprised him with a new set) but he hadn't anticipated this. Each meal seemed to cost around two - three galleons. He once again find him self wishing he wasn't so poor. Then he would be able to buy Hermione the best of everything instead of rubbish.

"Ron are you okay? You look upset" Hermione asked him

"What? er, I'm fine 'Mione"

Hermione nodded but he could tell she didn't believe him. Harry also had a knowing look on his face.

"Well I think I will have the roast chicken" Cho announced. In an instant a plate of food appeared in front of her along with a glass of water. Harry quickly followed by ordering the salmon. Ron went for the roast beef while Hermione picked the chicken as well.

Most of the meal was spent talking about Quidditch being that Cho and Harry both play the same position and Ron is an avid fan of the sport. Hermione sat to her self. She has never been into Quidditch, at least not nearly as much as Harry or Ron.

"I'll be right back" Hermione pushed back her chair and quickly left

After ten minutes she still hadn't come back.

"I ruined our date didn't I?" it was more of a statement then a question. Ron knew he messed up because Hermione hadn't come back yet and he probably should have talked to her more then to Harry and Cho about Quidditch. Maybe this whole double date was a bad idea...after all he ended up screwing up anyway.

"Nights not over yet. Go find her" Harry suggested

"She probably hates me"

"Ron. The biggest mistake you can make is not finding her"

"But.."

"Do you really want to ruin the best thing thats happened to you?"

"No!"

"Then go find her already"

"Thanks mate"

"You can thank me later. Now go"

Ron jumped up from his chair and bolted out of the restaurant. The sun had already started sinking below the buildings as he started his search for Hermione. He couldn't believe he wrecked their relationship before it even began.

How could he have been so stupid?

He started his search with the one place she was most likely to be. And he was right. Sitting on the steps of "Florish and Botts" (as it was already closed) was none other then Hermione. She had her face in her hands and appeared to be crying. 'Great' Ron thought angrily 'I managed to make her cry on our first, and probably last, date'. He hesitated at first but eventually took a seat beside her.

"Mione?" he whispered

"What?" she looked up at him. Her eyes red from her tears.

"I wanted to apologize for...well for everything"

Hermione didn't reply so he continued

"I'm sorry for inviting Harry and making him ask Cho. I'm sorry for ignoring you to talk about Quidditch. I'm sorry for making you cry. I'm sorry for ruining our date...."

"Why did you?" she sniffled

"Why did I what?"

"Invite Harry and Cho"

"I guess I thought if I could get Harry to bring a date too then there would be less chance for me to mess up but obviously I ended up messing up anyway"

"Why are you so afraid of messing up?"

"Cause I love you 'Mione. I don't want to lose you by doing something stupid"

"So you invited your best friend and ignored me the whole time"

"I know I screwed up royally but I swear I'll make it up to you. I'll be the best boyfriend ever"

"How do you propose to make it up to me?" she asked slyly

Ron leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"That wasn't it was it? cause..."

"No that wasn't it" Ron kissed her again "I was thinking more along the lines of a picnic"

"That does sound nice" she smiled

"So we're okay?"

"We're okay" Hermione hugged Ron tightly and then kissed him on the cheek "We should probably get back to Harry"

"Yeah I guess so" Ron sat up and lightly brushed away any dirt he may have sat on. He then offered Hermione his hand which she gladly took. He felt like jumping in the air for joy all the way back to the restaurant. Hermione forgave him! He didn't screw up royally after all!. He also realized that he really has no reason to be scared. Deep down they both love each other and that is all that matters. Besides they're both young, he doesn't need to worry about the future just yet.

When they arrived back at the restaurant Harry and Cho seemed to be in deep conversation.

"Hey! your back!" Harry smirked as Ron and Hermione sat down "I assume you guys worked things out"

"Yes we did" Hermione beamed "He has promised to make up for his behavior"

"Which I need to talk to you about later, Harry" Ron added

"Why do you need to talk to _me_?"

"You'll see"

"Oh kay" Harry replied. Unsure what to expect.

Ron tiredly collapsed onto his orange Chudley Cannon sheets and closed his eyes. He ran over the nights events over and over inside his head. The first part of the date didn't go to well but once they made up...it was incredible. Kissing her felt like kissing an angel. He wanted nothing more then to kiss her again, and again, and then some more. But with his parents hanging around (not to mention Fred and George) he'll be lucky to get near her with out a lecture or joke.

At the moment all he wanted to do was fall asleep with thoughts of snogging Hermione at their picnic tomorrow.

"Hey" Harry entered the room and plunked on to his bed

"Hey" Ron greeted back with out opening his eyes

"Boy, Fred and George are having a field day. I don't think I've seen them like this since Percy started dating Pen..."

"Why do you think I left?" Ron finally opened his eyes and sat up

"Good point" Harry took off his glasses and wiped his eye "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah about two things actually....maybe three....one...er....I just wanted to make sure that..um..your okay with me dating Hermione. You know cause we're all best friends and I want you to know that we could never leave you out or anything...."

"I'm perfectly fine with it. I know you guys would never leave me in the dust" Harry smiled as he put his glasses back on

"Good. Cause you'll always be my best..well you know...."

"Ditto"

"Er, Is it okay if Hermione and I have a lil private picnic thing tomorrow? I wanted to make up for ignoring her today but we don't have too...."

"Don't worry about me Ron. I'll be fine on my own for a few hours"

"You sure?"

"All I need is my Firebolt and I will be fine"

After talking for some time, (Ron wanted to know what happened between Harry and Cho when he left to find Hermione) Ron layed his head on to his pillow and closed his eyes once more.

"Night Harry"

"Good night Ron"

And with one last thought of Hermione he fell fast asleep.

"You better be keeping your eyes closed!" Ron ordered as he led Hermione into a field surrounding The Burrow. You could see nothing but grass for miles. In the distance you can see the trees that surround the back part of the property (where they practice Quidditch).

"I am!"

"Good"

"How long are we going to walk for anyway?"

"We're almost there"

"I don't understand why I have to have my eyes closed I mean...."

"Open them"

".....oh my god Ron"

A large blanket lay spread on the ground along with a basket of food that Ron asked his mom to prepare for him (he is definitely not a cook).

"This is so nice" Hermione continued

"Well sit down and we'll get started"

"Okay" she grinned and sat down cross legged on the blanket.

Ron sat down across from her, also cross legged, and opened the basket. He got out plates, forks and knives along with a jug of pumpkin juice, chicken sandwiches, chopped up carrots, potato salad and chocolate cauldron cakes (his moms version).

"Your mom really went all out"

"Yeah she did" Ron agreed while grabbing him self a sandwich.

As lunch went on they talked about everything from Quidditch (only a little bit) to Hermione being a prefect again (she became one in fifth year) to the prime make out spots around Hogwarts (the astronomy tower is the number one pick).

After they finished all the excellent food, Hermione moved around and sat in between Rons spread out legs and leaned against his chest.

"This picnic was a wonderful idea" Hermione sighed happily

"One of the best I've had"

"I'd say so"

"Nah. You know what the best idea I've ever had is?"

"What?"

"Telling you 'I love you'.."

THE END

Dec.21.04 - Thank you everyone for reviewing and asking me to continue! Sadly, there's not much to do with this fanfic, plus it's been two years since being posted. Anyway, thank you again. Everyone's been great. (after re-reading this story I'm suprised at how fluffy it became! It's about equal to cotten candy I think....)

Andrea  



End file.
